LED lighting structures typically comprise an LED circuit board comprising one or more LED'S for projecting light through a lens. The LED board is attached to a heat dissipating substrate such as a metal core printed circuit board (MCPCB). The LED board, lens and substrate comprise an LED package that is secured to a heatsink where the heatsink may comprise fins or other structure for dissipating heat to the ambient environment. The dissipation of heat from the LED package is needed to maintain good performance of the LED over time.